Night Raid Spy Or Jaeger Ally?
by ZuzuSuya
Summary: Family wrongfully killed by the Revolutionary Army, a young man named Tetsuo seeks retribution and joins the Army with intentions to assist the Empire in its destruction. Met with a chance encounter with the Jaegers and being captured as a result, Tetsuo discovers himself and begins to realize things aren't as they seem. Will he pursue his mission or abandon it to help the Army?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Wrench In The Plan

All I have to do is bide my time and everything will fall into place. I want my revenge but must Night Raid crumble for it? When I first arrived at their hideout, they treated me with genuine respect and love and continue to do so. They made me feel like I truly belonged. However, I can't forgive the Revolutionary Army! They took my family away from me right before my eyes, leaving me with nothing.

The memory still feels… so unbelievable and the nightmares come every now and again. I thought their goal was to liberate us all and destroy those who are corrupt, but it seems I was wrong to assume that. Ever since that day, I vowed to see that the Army falls and the Empire will continue to rule. What better way to do that than to join them and topple it from the inside? I never expected to get into Night Raid at all and it wasn't part of the plan, but I guess I was just lucky when Najenda specifically asked for me to join that one day.

Now I'm in the perfect position to do some _real _damage.

"I should really burn this journal before someone gets ahold of it. If I destroy it though, I'll be stuck with nothing to do to pass the time," I say as I read past entries that I've written, walking through a dark forest. I flip to a blank page and start writing down more of my thoughts.

Having been a few weeks, I've yet to get ahold of any high profile intel let alone be tasked with transporting anything. I figured the way to combat the Army was to leak confidential files to the Empire since I'm not a fighter. It's hard to do that when you've been sent to reside in a village and wait for further instructions!

Damn it, Najenda!

She somehow made reconnaissance boring when it should be excit-.

"Oh shit," I trip over something and fall to the ground, my writing brought to a halt.

"C'mon, Tetsuo! Gotta pay more attention to your surroundings," I tell myself, getting up and dusting dirt off of my jacket and pants. Picking my journal up, I look behind me to see what I tripped over. My eyes widen in shock and I quickly throw a hand over my mouth.

A man laid still, face down in the dirt.

The smell of blood suddenly makes its presence known to me.

Cautiously, I crouch and slowly reach out to the body, hoping I don't get my arm grabbed. I give the body a shake, garnering no response of being alive. Pushing the body onto its back, I immediately recoil at seeing the front.

"Oh god," I exclaim. Turning my head, I vomit on the ground.

Okay… I've got this.

Examining the front of the body, I get nauseous again. The throat's been slashed and most of the face is mauled so it must've been a Danger Beast. Seeing as how the blood is dry and rotting hasn't started, this guy died maybe a few hours ago. Something catches my eye beside the body.

"What's this," I say, picking it up.

It's a satchel.

Reaching inside, I grab ahold of some papers and pull them out.

Let's see here.

"N-No way," I gasp.

These are dossiers on the Jaegers! There are even plans for operations here! How confidential is this intel? Is this my golden ticket to screw them over?

This feels way too convenient though.

Highly suspicious too.

He's been dead for a bit so where's the puddle of dried blood? Someone could have planted the body here.

This is a trap!

Slowly standing up, I scan my surroundings while listening out.

"I know you're here! Show yourself," I shout, pulling out a combat knife.

My eyes dart around, searching for the enemy.

Nothing but silence.

I guess I jumped the gun.

Putting away my knife, I take the satchel and walk off. I don't plan on getting jumped during the night. A few minutes later and I'm back at the village. I look around to make sure I'm not being watched or followed then head inside the safe house. Not really much of a safe house if it's just a regular house but whatever.

"That was really tense," I sigh. I'm relieved that I didn't get ambushed outside when it's late at night. That would be a difficult situation to get out of.

At least I got some juicy intel though! Oh, what will the Army do without it? Kinda makes me wonder if this was supposed to be given to me in the first place and that guy was meant to inform me on what to do with it.

Guess I'll have to use _my_ own discretion now.

I chuckle to myself for finally getting something done, interrupted by my stomach grumbling.

Man, I'm hungry.

Well, even more so now since I threw up.

Gotta get the nasty vomit taste and smell out of my mouth first before I even eat. After taking a moment to thoroughly clean my mouth, I go into the rather small kitchen. It's really late and I'm not really in the mood to cook so I guess I'm eating another ration. I randomly swipe one of the boxes off the counter. Please don't let this one be as horrible as that ration from two days ago! Sitting by the living room fireplace, I pop the box open.

Oh my! There's snacks in here! That's a welcome change. There are even two notes in here.

"I know those rations must taste awful so I packed this one with snacks. I even managed to put a small bowl of beef stew in since I know how much you love it. Please get back safely, Akame," it read. I pick up the second note.

"I wanted to pitch in too so here's some lollipops. Wouldn't surprise me if you already stole some like you always do so now you have extra. It bears repeating that the sticks are needles so remember to keep them in case you need a weapon. Don't somehow screw up and try not to die. Good luck! Signed, Chelsea," it reads.

I smile a bit and stash the lollipops in my jacket pockets then dig into my unorthodox dinner.

Even when I'm away, those two spoil me so much! It's more of a care package than a ration box honestly. They must've done this at the last second because I know Leone and maybe Najenda would've put a note or something in here as well.

It's kinda embarrassing but really heartwarming nonetheless.

It's… like a family.

Finished eating, I sigh.

What am I doing? The more I get attached, the worse it'll be. Need I remind myself what happened to Sheele? That still hurts even now.

They're all going to die anyway. Either because my plan works out or because Esdeath and the Empire prove to be superior without my help.

That's just the reality of it.

As Chelsea always says, "_Be realistic_."

So that's what I'll try to keep doing.

I should get some sleep.

As I stand up, I hear a commotion going on outside.

Is something wrong?

Taking a glance from the window, the villagers are running and screaming with their houses on fire. Some of them are even lying on the ground, most likely dead. I immediately back away from the window.

"Burn this place to the ground and see if the spy is here," a woman shouts.

The Empire must've caught on!

N-No way!

I've been compromised!

In a hurry, I quickly pick up the satchel with the documents and go back into the kitchen, arming myself with a pistol.

"What are the chances that the spy is here," a second woman says, her voice coming right from my front door. I've got nowhere to go! I might have to fight my way out just as I feared! I aim right at the door, preparing to shoot. The door suddenly flies open, having been kicked in. I suddenly freeze up, unable to take the shot as I realize who I see before me.

It's… it's _her_!

"You really couldn't hide here forever. It was only a matter of time," she says, smiling.

"Seryu Ubiquitous," I say, frowning. She's the one who killed Sheele! What's with the innocent act she's doing?

"That's me," she giggles.

If the Jaegers are here, then the woman who I heard give that order… must be General Esdeath!

This is the worst case scenario!

No matter, I think I can still shift this in my favor.

Even though I don't have an Imperial Arms.

"Take the documents. That's all you guys want, isn't it," I say, throwing the satchel at her feet.

"Oh but you're coming with us too, don'tcha know," she says.

"For what," I say.

"Interrogation, of course," she says.

There goes my plan.

"I don't plan to come along without a fight," I say.

"If that's true then pull the trigger," she says, stepping closer.

I gulp nervously, my body trembling.

No matter how much I try to shoot, I just can't bring myself to do it.

"You can't do it, can you," she says.

"Shut up," I shout.

"You've never killed anyone before," she says, getting closer.

"Shut… up," I say.

You have to shoot, Tetsuo! It's now or never!

I-I can't do it!

"Never fired that gun either, have you," she continues. Her words burrow deep even though I try not to listen.

She grabs my wrist.

"Drop. The. Gun," she says, her eyes looking into mine.

Damn… it.

I drop it, hand shaking. I manage to yank my wrist away.

"Good boy," she says, her happy smile unwavering.

It's seriously unnerving.

Everything tells me to run away. I start slowly stepping back, hoping I can find something to get out of this.

"Fear is overwhelming, isn't it? Feels like there's no way out," she asks.

Now in the kitchen, an idea somehow comes to mind. Lubbock taught me a bit of deception tactics but against a Jaeger, it might not work given the circumstances. I've got no other options! I have to at least try!

"L-Little do you know, someone is right behind you," I say.

"You really expect me to fall for that with the village burning down and my teammates only just outside," she says.

Shit!

She playfully pushes me, making me trip and land on my ass. Continuing to back away, my back hits up against the side of the counter.

I'm pathetic.

"You're most likely going to be executed once the interrogation is over," she says, standing before me.

T-Tell me something I don't already know.

"I-I… I don't want that," I say, hesitantly. She gets on her knees.

"I'm in a very good mood if you can't tell and I believe our interests align so I have an offer," she says, happily.

I'll take anything!

"W-What is it," I ask.

She delicately lays her metal hands on my cheeks.

"You're very cute," she compliments.

I'm sorry…WHAT!?

"T-Thanks, I-I guess," I stammer, blushing.

"Do you think I'm cute," she asks.

I don't think I like where this is going.

"I-I mean I'd be lying if I said no," I say, avoiding eye contact.

She blushes a bit.

You're still intimidating however.

"So what's the off-," her lips interrupt me.

Surprised, I gasp only for her to shove her tongue in my mouth.

Wasn't expecting that.

I grab her shoulders, trying to push her away to no avail. She withdraws her kiss with both of us panting heavily.

"Was that your first kiss," she asks.

"Y-Yeah," I say shyly.

"It was my first too," she says.

I don't how to respond or handle this!

"Hey, Seryu! Is everything okay in there," a guy's voice yells from outside.

"Yeah, Wave! Just tiring him out to make the capturing part easier," she yells back.

"Just checking! Who knows who or what might show up if we don't move a bit faster," Wave yells.

Seryu rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, I want you to be my lover," she says.

E-Excuse me? That's not something you say so nonchalantly! Am I even allowed to say no?

"T-That's flattering and all, but I can't do that," I say.

To be forced into a relationship by a woman I hardly know or face execution once the Jaegers are through with me… is not what I had in mind! I said I'll take anything but I just don't know.

"Do you want to live or not? Understand that death is your fate if you don't take my offer," she clarifies.

Damn it all.

"You certainly have unfinished business, don't you? Perhaps you seek… _justice_," she says.

Justice.

That word really sparks something in me.

Something _else_ inside me.

I shouldn't do it but I must.

It's all I've got.

"How do I get justice," I ask. She jumps on me, throwing her arms around my neck. She presses her forehead against mine.

"Be mine and I'll gladly show you how," she says softly.

"I will," I say, hugging her back. Is she going to go for another kiss?

"Well, let's get out of here, shall we," she says, pulling away from me. Oh, so that's how it is? Undercut the moment you set up because you know you can't catch me by surprise again. She pulls out the drawer above my head, her hand searching for something amidst the clanging of silverware.

"What are you looking for exactly," I ask.

"This," she says, holding a knife.

"W-What are you about to do," I ask, worried.

"It'll look suspicious if you don't have injuries," she explains.

"Can't really argue that, I suppose," I say.

She grabs my chin and lightly does a small cut on my right cheek, making me wince. Blood starts to flow from it.

"Alright, now I gotta knock you out," she says.

"C-Can't I just fake it instead," I ask, putting my hands up.

"Just close your eyes so you don't see it coming," she says.

"Wait! Your arms are metal so what if you do more damage and give me a concuss-," she swiftly decks me in the left cheek.

And just like that, everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Promise Forged

"What… happened," I mutter as I regain consciousness.

I'm… in a bed?

Where am I?

Tilting my head to the right, there's a chair sitting right beside the bed and a bright lamp on top of a nightstand.

Was someone watching over me?

They sure as hell didn't handcuff or chain me to the bed so perhaps I got rescued while I was out cold.

I slowly get out of bed and stretch.

Maybe that whole ordeal was all in my head?

I slowly walk out of the room and continue down the hallway.

Damn, I'm hungry.

Those nasty rations will certainly come in handy now.

A rather pleasant smell hits my nose.

Is someone cooking breakfast?

That beats rations any day!

"Hey guys! What's for breakfast," I yawn loudly as I walk into what seems like the dining room.

I immediately gasp in horror.

My worst fears have come to fruition!

What happened to me actually did happen!

The Jaegers are sitting at the table!

And they're all looking at me now!

Except for the blue haired woman.

I-Is that General Esdeath?

I grab my chest feeling my heart race like crazy and I start hyperventilating.

What do I do?!

"Take care of it, Seryu," Esdeath sighs, seemingly not worried.

"On it," Seryu says, quickly getting out of her chair and walking towards me.

Attempting to turn and run, I trip and fall on my ass.

Unable to handle the stress of the situation, everything goes blank and I faint.

My eyes open and I'm back in a bed again.

Seryu must've placed me back in here.

Who's this person sitting on the side of my bed?

Looks a lot like…

"A-Akame?" I say weakly, grabbing the person's shoulder.

In almost an instant, I'm pinned down with a sword to my neck.

This girl's not Akame.

She's her sister, Kurome!

"Careful there. Confusing me for my sister is one quick way to die. Name's Kurome. Got that?" she says.

"A-A-Affirmative," I stutter, nodding.

A slashed throat is not a way I want to die.

Slowly, she removes her sword from my neck and sheathes it.

Almost about pissed my pants.

"I swear I don't know what's going on in that head of hers," she mumbles, picking up some kind of big snack bag off the nightstand as she leaves the room.

Guess I'm not getting any kind of conversation with her.

"Seryu! He's awake!" she shouts, going out the door.

Sounds like Seryu will be coming in here then.

Checking my body, they still didn't restrain me in anyway.

Not that it matters since they could kill me in an instant.

Even if I put my spy skills to the test, it would require all of the luck in the world to not get caught.

I have no choice but to rely on Seryu if I want to survive.

Seryu walks in, holding a tray with cookies, sugar cubes and what I assume is either coffee or tea.

Finally, I get some sustenance.

"Nice to see you're awake. It was a great move for you to faint though I'm sure it was in the heat of the moment," she says, locking the door and sitting in the chair beside the bed.

Of course it was in the heat of the moment!

People don't faint on command!

"Not like it was planned," I mumble.

"So what made you think it was a good idea to leave this room?" she questions, setting the tray on the nightstand.

"To be fair, I wasn't restrained in anyway," I point out.

"Because I'm the one who convinced them not to, silly. Be glad you weren't killed on sight," she says.

"A little warning goes a long way, you know," I say.

"Hungry?" she asks, picking up a cookie.

"Nah, I'm totally fine," I say sarcastically.

"Suit yourself," she says, eating it.

"H-Hey!" I exclaim.

"Then just say what you mean instead! Are you hungry or not?" she playfully scolds.

"Of course I am," I say.

"See? That wasn't so hard," she chuckles, picking up another cookie.

Reaching to take it from her hand, she pulls it away.

"I told you I wanted it. Stop messing with me," I say, annoyed.

"If you want it, then tell me your name," she says, smiling.

"It's Tetsuo," I say.

"Tetsuo, huh? A cute name for a cute guy," she compliments, putting a hand on my cheek.

"T-T-Thanks," I stammer, blushing.

"You're very welcome. Here's your cookie," she says, putting it in my mouth.

Breaking it in half with my teeth, she pushes the other half in past my lips.

Reminds me of something Leone would do to toy with me.

"That's really good," I say.

"It better be since I'm the one who made them," she giggles.

Now I know who not to upset to avoid my food being poisoned.

Granted, I shouldn't be getting on anyone's bad side here if I wanna live.

"If that's the case, then I look forward to the rest of your cooking," I flirt.

"How sweet! I promise to not disappoint!" she exclaims.

"Can't wait for it," I smile.

"I brought some tea as well. How many sugar cubes do you want?" she asks.

"I'll take five please," I reply.

"Talk about a coincidence. I already put that many into mine. Here," she hands me her cup.

After she mixes sugar into the other cup, we both take a sip.

… Bleh.

"You lied. This is so bitter," I say while she puts down her cup.

Seryu suddenly lunges at me, her mouth pressed against mine all the while my cup falls out of my hands and shatters on the floor.

Her kiss is very decadent, her tongue painting the taste of sweet tea in my mouth.

I pull away, panting heavily.

With a lustful look in her eyes, she quickly straddles my lap and grabs my shoulders.

"Was that sweet enough for you?" she whispers seductively.

"Y-Y-Yeah," I stutter nervously.

"Let's continue. Please don't fight it," she continues whispering, her hand ruffling my black hair.

I'm at a crossroads.

Death is the outcome if I refuse her advances but if I go with it, I'm losing my first ever to someone I don't love and on top of that, Sheele's killer.

To truly survive means to make sacrifices as they are needed.

Am I ready to commit to that?

"This is too soon. L-Let's just take this whole thing slowly," I carefully say.

"What? Is there some girl from Night Raid you're fond of? I believe we established that you're mine now so just forget about her. Unless you would rather be executed," her voice slowly rising with anger.

"I-It's not like that. I'll give you what you want. Just answer a question I've been holding onto," I say.

I'm on thin ice but I have to know!

"I'm listening," she says.

"Why did you kill Sheele?" I ask.

"I assume you're referring to the one who wielded the Imperial Arms known as Extase. Did you have the hots for her or something?" she doesn't let up her threatening tone of voice.

"She was like a sibling to me as are others of Night Raid. They're like a replacement for what I lost. You took her away from me," I say coldly.

Didn't we talk about this last night? Why do you still fucking care? The rest of Night Raid will die too if you really want your revenge. I highly doubt you could get them to stand down and go into hiding. They would see you for the traitor you are and strike you down without a second thought. So why even think there's a way for them to live? So you don't feel as bad screwing them over? Grow up! Can't get what you want all the time!

Shut up! Shut up! Shut your damn mouth! T-They would understand why, wouldn't they? Out of everyone, A-Akame and Chelsea would at least forgive me, right?

Even after all you have been through, you're still so naive. Tsk tsk.

"You want an apology? In that case, I deserve an apology too," she says, calming down.

"W-What do you mean?" I question.

Her eyes fade into darkness.

"Oh, you don't know? Night Raid is responsible for murdering my now former superior, Ogre of the Imperial Police. Had that never happened, I probably wouldn't have gotten into that deadly encounter with her and her friend. Ogre would most likely be here as part of the Jaegars and not me. My superior was killed by a member of Night Raid. I killed one of you as a result. So call it an act of revenge. I call it _justice_! It's no different than what you're looking for, isn't it?" she says, her voice seething with hatred.

See? You gotta remember that Night Raid is no better than you. They aren't good people and neither are you so stop with this moral bullshit you decide to be off and on about. It's all fair game!

"That's… truly unfortunate… for both of us. For whatever it's worth, I'm sorry that that came to pass," I say, deeply hurt.

Why didn't they tell me about Ogre's assassination? Maybe their kindness was all an act? Did they realize my intentions? Or did they never trust me to begin with? I don't know. My brain hurts just trying to think now.

"While I'm not sorry for killing her, I'm sorry that I hurt you by doing so. Forgive me?" she says, suddenly dropping the animosity in her voice.

"S-Seryu," I press my lips against hers, my hands caressing her ass.

If you truly cared for me and are watching from above, then I ask that you please forgive my treachery or at least try to understand my reasoning, Sheele. That goes for you too, Bulat.

When all is said and done, I'll stand before them and only then will I accept punishment.

"Let's make each other feel good from now on. That's what this little deal of ours is for. Give me everything I want and I'll do the same for you. I promise to abide by that, Tetsuo," she says softly.

"I promise to abide by it too," I say.

Continuing to make out, we're abruptly interrupted by a loud knocking on the door.

"Seryu! Esdeath is ready for interrogation," Kurome shouts.

"Got it! I'm on my way," Seryu shouts back.

"From what I've heard, Esdeath isn't exactly one to show kindness. How am I supposed to avoid torture let alone execution?" I ask.

"Don't worry about that. I'll handle it. Do you trust me enough to do that?" she questions.

She's the only person who can save me.

"I-I do," I say.

"Then let's go, shall we?" she grins.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Interrogation Commences

"Seems she's not here yet. That buys us some time to go over a few things," Seryu says as we walk into the interrogation room.

"Just a plain windowless room with three chairs and a table? I expected to see dried blood all over the place or something equally horrific," I say.

"Be grateful that it isn't the case. Besides, Esdeath tends to torture elsewhere most of the time," she explains.

"M-Most of the time?! So there's a chance she'll just torture me in here then?!" I shout.

"You won't have to worry about that if you plan on telling the truth. You're not gonna lie, are you?" She goes from a cheery attitude to being close to my face with dead eyes staring into mine.

"O-Of course not. I wouldn't dare," I say.

"Good to hear. Now please take a seat," she smiles, reverting back to normal.

"Will do," I say, going around the table and sitting down.

What's the point of this other chair beside me anyway?

Some kinda intimidation tactic or something?

Walking over to the chair by my side, she runs her left hand across the edge of the table and sits down.

"Soooo…," she says, leaning against me.

"So what?" I question.

"Aren't you gonna ask some questions?" She inquires.

"Didn't you say there were a few things to go over?" I say.

"Yeah, I did. I was referring to answering anything you were still wondering about so go ahead and shoot before Esdeath walks in," she replies.

"If that's the case, then what happened to my weapons and rations?" I ask.

"Those were confiscated. You're probably not getting the rations back if Kurome found anything delicious though," she answers.

That sounds about right based on how Akame is about food.

"That's just wonderful," I say sarcastically.

"Keep it coming," she says.

"Are you certain she won't kill me after the interrogation?" I ask.

"I told you I got it. If things are heading towards an execution, I'll step in and try to convince her for a different punishment. That said, I extremely doubt Esdeath would kill you," she reassures.

"You seem pretty confident of that," I say.

"Well, I wasn't gonna mention it but you really look a lot like this particular guy she's absolutely crazy about," she explains.

Guy that looks like me?

There's only one person that fits the description.

"Sounds like you're referring to Tatsumi," I say.

Maybe I should've kept his name outta my mouth.

"Oh, you actually know him?! Are you his brother or something?" She questions, surprised.

Oh God no!

"Not in the slightest," I answer quickly.

"Then how do you explain the similarities?" She asks.

"Doppelgänger I guess," I sigh, scratching my head.

I don't really know myself. It's always just been weird to the both of us.

She grabs my left wrist and gives me a menacing stare.

"Are you actually Tatsumi, Tetsuo? Because if you are, I'll kick your ass for playing along with me and being a scumbag by cheating on Esdeath with me as well! Once I'm done with that, I'll let her have the satisfaction of killing you!" She threatens, starting to crush my wrist.

S-Say what now?!

Tatsumi and Esdeath are a thing?!

No way in hell that he told her that he was in Night Raid if true!

Personally, I always thought that he and Mine or maybe Leone were together.

Najenda and the others wouldn't be having any of that if she found out.

I gotta hand it to him though because how does one get the affection of a much feared general?

It doesn't sound like an easy feat.

"I didn't even know he was hitting it off with her! I always assumed he was some rando that happens to look like me. That alone should tell you that I'm not actually him in some disguise or some junk!" I shout, struggling through the pain.

As much as I don't like that guy, I won't expose his ass as being Night Raid especially when it might play to my advantage.

"Oh yeah?! Prove it to me then!" She yells.

It might just be a hunch of mine but maybe she's just trying to taunt me to get something.

"Alright! I know exactly what to do," I say.

"Go ahead and sho-," I interject with a kiss to her lips.

She frees my wrist from her iron grip and grabs onto my shoulders, her lips pushing back with an intensity greater than mine.

After a few more seconds, I pull my lips away.

"That's what you wanted, right?" I ask.

"Yeah… but that's not good enough," she mutters.

Oh c'mon! Even when I guess correctly, I still lose!

"What else do you want then?" I inquire.

"You're gonna bathe and sleep with me tonight of course," she answers, resting her head on my chest.

"Well, I assumed you already planned on us doing that," I say, embracing her.

"You're not gonna weasel out on me when the moment comes, are you?" She questions.

"Didn't we make a promise not too long ago? I swear I won't," I reply.

"I dare you to say it, Tetsuo," she says.

"You gotta earn that, Seryu," I chuckle.

"Is that so? I bet I can get it out of you before tomorrow comes around," she giggles.

"You're welcome to try but if you don't succeed, then you have to whip up some more of those cookies for me," I say.

"That delicious, huh? What do I get if I do succeed?" She inquires.

"Hmmm. You get to treat me like a dog, collar and all plus I'll spoil you to your heart's content. Both of those for a week straight. Deal?" I offer.

"Oooh. That's a risky wager. A deal it is then. I look forward to having a second dog," she says excitedly.

Oh yeah, that's right. She possesses the Imperial Arms, Hekatonkheires.

Now that I think about it, where was it yesterday?

"Where is your Imperial Arms by the way? I noticed it wasn't with you last night and even as of now," I say.

"That's because he was busy… feeding last night when I came to capture you. I allow him to wander about the hideout which is why he's not with me at this very moment. I'll be sure to get you two acquainted with each other later," she explains.

"Sounds like an interesting time," I say.

Hearing some footsteps from outside the room, Seryu and I quickly separate from each other.

Swiftly, she pulls out a knife and puts it to my throat to my surprise.

Wait a second.

"Isn't that my knife?" I whisper.

"Yes it is. Please shush now," she whispers back.

The door flies open, revealing that Esdeath has arrived.

My first actual good look at Esdeath in person.

For such a person feared by many, she's quite a beautiful woman that's also… particularly well endowed to say the least.

If Tatsumi really has something going on with her, he definitely hit a jackpot which I guess isn't hard to do with how many women that surround us in our lives.

That being said, why not just get with someone from Night Raid to avoid the problems that come with opposing factions?

Esdeath and I lock eyes for a moment and she visibly seems surprised.

Did… she just blush too?!

She immediately fakes a cough and clears her throat, returning to a more serious look.

She must've mistaken me for Tatsumi for a second.

"Ah, getting started without me, Seryu?" Esdeath says.

"Just making sure he knows his place, General Esdeath," Seryu responds.

"Excellent. I'll take it from here," Esdeath says.

Removing the knife from my neck, Seryu stands up and goes back to the other side of the table.

"So are we gonna do things the easy way or the hard way?" Esdeath asks, pulling a rack of torture devices into the room.

G-Good lord! That's utterly nightmarish!

"I-I'll tell you everything," I reply nervously.

"A smart choice. Doesn't hurt to keep these on standby just in case you decide to clam up though. Now let's get started," She says, slowly approaching the table.

Well, here goes nothing.

I'm counting on you in the worst case scenario, Seryu!


End file.
